Destiny
by Sadako22
Summary: Do you believe about love first sight? About destiny with unknown? This is about two person who don't know each other before
1. Introducing

_Okay theennn~~_

_That's my another story about grayxlucy (/w)/_

_But this is the first chapter – and if the characters become weird or different, i feel so sorry (.i!)_

_I hope you like it – RnR ! XD_

* * *

><p>"<em>We will meet, Lucy. Just wait for the time." His voice – someone with silver necklace – away slowly.<em>

"_But who are you? Why're you always in my dream..?" She said quickly – affraid that man went away._

"_Why..? It's our destiny." He replied – that place suddenly bright – more more and more._

KRIIIIIINGGG!

Her brown eyes opened up. It's morning – her first day in Fairy Highschool. _What's wrong with my dream? It's really weird._ She took a bath and went breakfast. "This is my first day! It must be fun!" That blonde haired girl smirked and went to the school.

She walked but suddenly some guys came. "Hey, you're so cute!" A man with brown hair grabbed her shoulder. "W – what are you doing!" She said bravely. Another man laughed and pinched her chin. "We just wanted have fun." She trembled. _My first day in this town.. like this..?_

"Let her go!" Someone came and grabbed their hands. "You bastard! Go away!"

They surprised and gasped, ran away. That black haired-dark blue eyed man looked at that trembled girl. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded and sat on the ground weakly. "T – thank you.." She still in shocked.

That man gave her a hand, "That's okay. Are you a student of Fairy Highschool?" He asked.

"Hu-uh. I'm Lucy.." She nodded and grabbed his hand – with little smiled.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He said to her without looked at her face. _What's wrong with this guy! He talk to me with turn his face around?_ She annoyed, and walked away. "Hey!" She stopped.

"You're new student, right? Come with me. I'm your senior in Fairy Highschool."He replied and walked after Lucy. "My senior?" She confused.

"I'm in grade 3 now." That black haired man said. "Yo -.. aah! I'm sorry, I thought we're in the same grade.." She said surprisely.

"It's okay. Hurry up, we'll late." He said coldly. Lucy walked after him, _my first time here...not bad._ She blushed and looked at Gray – smiled.

**-skip time-**

"So, your name's Lucy, right?" Short blue haired girl came and sat beside her. "My name is Levy. Nice to meet you, Lu-chan!" She smiled cute.

"Hi Levy. Nice to meet you too." Lucy smiled and turned her face around. _He's not here.. He really in grade 3..?_ She busy with her mind. "What's wrong Lu-chan? Are you looking for something..?" Levy asked.

"Ah, no, I just... looking for someone.." She shaked her head and smiled.

"Who..?" Levy came closer and smirked. Lucy blushed and tried search another topic – but her eyes catched something – which she searched before. _It's him!_ A dark blue eyed-black haired guy with pink haired one came to her class.

"Hey all of newbies!" That pink haired guy screamed suddenly. Everyone looked at him with affraid in their eyes.

"We're students at grade 3. I'm Natsu Dragneel, leader of student council in Fairy Highschool! So if you need something to ask or else, come to our room!" He said with big smirked. _He..introduce hisself?_ Lucy feel so funny.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster – vice leader of student council." That black haired guy said without looking at that newbies. _What's wrong with this guy? He's not kind! _Lucy annoyed of his act. "Wait~!" Suddenly short blue haired girl came to Lucy's class and grabbed Gray's arm. Everyone shocked – esspecially Lucy. _Another weird person..?_

"I'm Juvia Loxar." She smiled. "Juvia's secretary of student council. Nice to meet you.." She continued with smirked. "Juvia, go away from my arm." That black haired guy annoyed and pulled his arm from her. "G- Gray-sama.." She blushed. _They're dating..?_ Her brown eyes kept looking at Gray and Juvia and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you think?<em>

_I hope this story not weird for you ~_

_I'll write next chapter, so wait till it release~ XD _

_If you don't mind – please Review! _(w) ~thank yoouu so mucchh~~


	2. My first day

_Hello minna!_

_I already wrote second chapter~ hope you enjoy it w)_

_*nb : sorry for appearing juvia :p_

* * *

><p><em>What a tired day..<em> That blonde haired girl sat around her class with two of her friends. She wondered about Gray and Juvia because of Juvia's act in her class before.

**-Flashback-**

_Lucy was a new student in Fairy Highschool. One morning, when she walked to her school, she had teased by some guys – and a black haired guy helped her. She thanked to that guy and the fact's that guy – Gray Fullbuster's her senior in Fairy Highschool._

_When her first day in school started, something happened. The student council came to her class and introducing themself. Natsu as chairman of student council and Lucy saw that guy – who helped her that morning – introduced himself as vice chairman of student council._

_She looked at him and suddenly a girl with short blue hair appeared and grabbed Gray's arm with smiled and blushed. Lucy saw that, and shocked – wondering about that weird girl, thinking that both of them were dating. And she introduced herself named Juvia as secretary of student council in Fairy Highschool._

**-End Flashback-**

She sighed and put her head on the table. Why am i thinking about them so much? She asked herself. Suddenly, Levy came and hit her back. "Lu-chan!"

"Le – Levy-chan!" She shocked and get up. "W – what are you doing? You make me shock!" She scratched her hair and smirked.

That short blue haired girl smiled and smiled. "You look so down, so I want to cheer you up~!"

Lucy laughed and thanked to her. Then, Levy asked Lucy to go to canteen. Lucy smiled and went to canteen with her. When they arrived at canteen, it's so full – because of lunch break. "Oh God, how could this canteen become so full of students like what I see now?" Lucy annoyed and walked in with Levy.

BRUK! Levy collided with a guy with long black hair and piercing on him. _Whaatt! Another scary person! _She shocked.

"Hey, you! Do you use your brown eyes when you walking, _silly_?" He angry and looked at them. "So.. Sorry.." She looked down and trembling. That scary guy sighed and walked away. Lucy looked at that guy and pouted. "C'mon Levy-chan.."

When that blonde haired girl walked again, she stuck in the middle of that student and her hair's entangled with a button of someone's uniform. "Aww, m – my hair.." She stopped her walk and reached her hair. "Let me-.." _I know this voice.._ She looked up.

"Lucy?" Gray surprised. _I'm the one who must surprised!_ She blushed. "My hair.. entangled with your button.." She said and pointed at his uniform. He let go of her hair calmly – without noticed a pair of brown eyes looked at him.

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia came and grabbed his arm again. Lucy shocked and stared at them. "Both of you.." Gray and Juvia looked at her. "Are you dating with her?" _... What?..I ASKED HIM!_

A pair of his dark blue eyes looked at her – blank. So do that short blue haired girl. "Of course not, _stupid_!" He replied and sighed. Lucy heard it and turned around – hiding her smile.

"Let me go, Juvia. Everyone's misunderstood at us." He walked again and took his food. "Sorry about your hair, Lucy." He smiled.

Lucy looked at him, "Thank you.." She replied and smiled. Before that black haired guy went off, her brown eyes looked at his unbutton uniform and catching a silver thing at his chest. _What.. is it? It's look like.. in my dream? _She shaked her head and ran back to Levy.

She looked for Levy and her brown eyes saw that short girl chatting with that scary guy – who angry at them before. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan! Here, here!" She waved her small hand.

"Bookworm, I have to go. See ya." That guy walked away when Lucy came to Levy. That small girl looked at him and smiled.

"Who is he..?" Lucy asked and sat beside Levy. "Gajeel. He's so kind!" Levy smirked and continued her lunch.

"Kind? He angry with us before, right?" That blonde haired girl confused and started her lunch.

Levy nodded. "But when you disappear, he come and apologize at me. We chat about many things." She smiled. Lucy looked at her and staring.

"Don't tell me.. You like him?" Her evil smile appeared. Levy blushed – her face turned red like tomato. "Lu – Lu-chan! H – how you-.." Lucy laughed when she saw Levy's act.

"I won't tell anyone, calm down. I know because of your expressions, Levy-chan." She smiled and finished her lunch, so did Levy.

First day in Fairy Highschool was over. Lucy went home by herself because Erza – her friend, chairman of her class and Levy stayed at school because of workgroup. She arrived at her home – a little rent home beside little lake and bridge, on the edge town.

When she wanted to walk in, suddenly someone screamed, "Hey! You're newbie right? Mm.. Ah, Lucy Heartfilia!" Pink haired guy ran to her and smirked.

"Ah, Natsu – student council..?" She shocked. "How could you know my name..? I mean, my fullname.. ?"

"From Gray – our vice chairman. That pervert guy tell me about you and your name! Haha" He laughed and smirked at Lucy.

"P – pervert..?" She shocked – for real.

"Hoo, you're newbie, so you don't know. He always throw his uniform suddenly! Wahahaha." Natsu laughed so hard – without noticed Lucy's respon. _W – what kind of school that I choose..?_

* * *

><p><em>So, so, what do you think?<em>

_Erm, i'm sorry if the characters not same like original characters.._

_and I'm sorry for my bad grammar :)_

_please review and thank youu~  
><em>


	3. Dancing Party  surprise kiss

_hello minna~_

_I'm back with the next chapter.. I know it's so fast but yesterday my mind thought of this already. so I wrote it last night.._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter XD_

* * *

><p>Many weird persons Lucy met in her new school. And now is her second day in Fairy Highschool, and this day's <em>Welcoming New Student<em> – when seniors made _Dancing Party_ to their juniors or new students. Than blonde haired girl so confused about what should her use for this day – because this's party for her and her friends.

"What should I wear.." She picked one by one of her dresses up and looked at them. "Is it okay if I war this one..?" Her hands reached a peach dress and matched it with her body, then smil, arrived at ed.

"Lu-chan! Are you ready?" A similiar voice calling than blonde haired girl. "Ah, alright Levy-chan, I'm out now." She replied.

When she out of her room, her brown eyes looked three girls in front of her house, evy, Erza, and Wendy. They looked so pretty with their dress. Erza – wearing black blind dress, Wendy – wearing cute light blue dress, made her looked like little princess, and Levy – wearing red dress matching with her bandana.

"You are really pretty, guys!" Lucy's eyes got wide and smirked. "Thanks, Lucy. You're awesome too. Okay, let's go now." Erza smiled and walked first.

Fairy Highschool fulled by newbies who confused about where the party was held. Then, a girl with long dress with slits in the thighs came, "Newbies, all of you follow me, I'll show you place of our party." That long brown haired girl said.

And they came along, arrived in the school auditorium – which decorated so perfect. Everyone looked surprised when walked in there. "Awesome.." Wendy smirked and walked in with three her friends.

"WELCOME GUYS!" A pink haired guy appeared and screamed._ Natsu.. He always appear like this.._ That blonde haired girl giggled. "Enjoy our party!" He continued – and everyone who in there enjoying their time.

"This day is awesoomee!" Levy smirked happy and picked a cake up. Lucy smiled to her, but her eyes looking for something, someone perhaps. _Where's he?_ Her mind also looked for that person.

Few hour her brown eyes searching, then she sighed. "He's not here..?" She whispered to herself. Her eyes went to her friends and found that her friends already had their own pair to dancing session later. Erza with a blue haired-and marked in right cheek guy, Jellal with black tuxedo – they looked so perfect when together. Levy with Gajeel – who angry at them in canteen before. _They're really being together soon. Fufufu~_ She smirked. And her eyes went to Wendy who chating with Natsu and a short with haired girl, Lisanna. _Hee.. They're know each other before..?_ Her eyes busy with everything around her,but not with her mind.

"Where's your friend?" Suddenly a similar voice came behind her. Her brown eyes got wide and turned round. "Ah, they're there." Her right hand pointed at her friends and her eyes looked at that person, stayed at him. _He is here! _Her mind surprised and happy when saw that black haired guy came to her with black coat and white shirt – Gray, smiled at her.

"So.." She nervous and looked away. "You're alone too? Where's Juvia?"

He stood beside her. "She's sick. So she can't come this day." He said and ate food.

"She's sick? Is she alright?" Lucy worried and looked at him. He giggled and pat her head. "It's okay. She just get flu. Tomorrow she'll be alright." Lucy nodded - could feel her face so warm and turned red. "You always with her, don't you?"

Gray's dark blue eyes looked at her. "Nope, but yeah, she always come to me suddenly like before." He smiled and gave her a cake. "You want?"She nodded and took that cake. "Thank you.." She smiled – without noticed that black haired guy's face blushed when she smiled.

"Lucy?" He said suddenly, broke the silent between them. She looked at him,"Yes?" His face blushed and looked away, "You -.. you look so beautiful this day with that dress.." When she heard that, her face turned red – blushing so hard and smiled so happy. "Thank you, Gray.."

When that sweet moment between them apprear, Natsu came and touched their shoulder. "Yo, pervert guy! Hey, Lucy. Wow, you look so pretty!" He said normal and smirked – without noticed Gray wanted punch his face-so much.

"Hello Natsu. And thanks.." She smiled. "So.. where's your dancing couple?" She continued and ate her last piece of cake.

"There." He pointed at a short white haired girl. "Her name is Lisanna. She's my childhood friend." He smirked. "Nope, his lover." Gray said with evil smiled.

"Shut up, you pervert guy!" Natsu blushed and hit his arm. _P – pervert guy..? But he look so cool this day.. More than usual._ Her brown eyes looke at them and smiled. "Okay, okay, I have to go. Continued your time, guys!" He ran off to Lisanna.

A few minute after Natsu went off, Lucy asked to Gray – wanted break the silence, again. "Why are you called by _pervert_ guy?"

Gray surprised and scratched his head. "Let's see.." He looked so confused – and it made Lucy happy because she saw his another expression. "I'm waiting your answer~" She continued.

Then he sighed, "Well, I'm not pervert, you I have a habit threw my shirt off so sudden. I don't know why, but since I was kid, it already become my habit." He laughed a little. She giggled and hit his arm. "You know, when Natsu called you like that in front of my house, I feel so surprised."

"Your.. house? Natsu?" He looked at her. "He come, or..?"

Lucy's brown eyes got wide. "No! He just passed away.." She looked up – looked at his dark blue eyes. "Why?" She asked with heartbeat. And suddenly Lucy felt like blackout when his cold lips met hers. _W..hat?_ She couldn't believe what happened that time.

"I'll hit him if he come to yours." He smiled gently and unbutton his top button – felt so hot because that full auditorium._ W- what does he mean with that..?_ Lucy's mind confused, and looked at him again – and found something in her eyes._ Silver….. necklace?_ She remembered her dream. _WHAT!_

Gray looked at her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

"You.. have a silver necklace?" She asked and looked at him. "Yes. Why?" He replied and showed his thing up. _That stupid dream.. Is it become real?_ "I.. just wondering," She said and looked away – smiled.

Gray confused and looked at her, "Lucy.." His dark blue eyes met hers. "I-.."

"ALRIGHT! Now it's dancing session! C'mon, get your own couple, guys!" A long haired pretty girl – Mirajane said loudly.

"Dancing session.." Lucy whispered to herself, but her mind wondering about Gray's words before.

Then she turned to him, "Gray, what do you want to say before..?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Not now. I'll tell you later about that. So.. Do you want dancing with me, princess?" He said and smiled gently – made Lucy's face blushing so hard. She nodded to him and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>So.. What do you think?<em>

_I feel so sorry if it too short.._

_I'm sorry if many mistakes in my grammar.. buti hope you can enjoy it :)_

_Review please XD thank you so much minnaa~~_


	4. Rival and True remembrance

_Finally I finished chapter 4 X)_

_I already check it with my friend, and I hope my grammar better now.. *I really hope..*_

_Enjoy this XD If you like it, Review guys~_

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, today Lucy – girl with blonde hair hang out by herself, thinking about her first party in school – and her <em>first<em> kiss. _Is it real? Me and Gray..._ She's blushing and then her brown eyes looked away. "That necklace... my dream.. will meet again?" Her mind's full. Then she sat in park near her home, and still looked away. _I.. I remember that voice in my dream.. But what does he mean about 'will meet again'? We already meet before..?_

When she thought about that, suddenly her eyes looked at short blue haired girl and a black haired guy beside that park. That blonde haired girl surprised and hide behind a big blossom tree – near both of them. _W – what are they doing – together?_

"Gray-sama, I want to ask you about something.." That blue haired girl – Juvia asked.

That black haired guy looked at her with his dark blue eyes, "Hmm, what is it?" He said and stopped his walk.

"About that blonde girl," She continued – Lucy shocked when hearing about that – "Do you love her?" Her blue eyes looked at his. Gray looked at her, his eyes like said 'how do you ask me about that?' but his mouth still silence. "I – I love you, Gray-sama.. more, no, you're the most Juvia love..!"

_Ju – Juvia loves him..?_ Lucy heard it, and she already thought about that when first introduce in her class, but she couldn't take it. Her feet felt so weak. _What about you, Gray..? _Her brown eyes looked at them again.

"Sorry, Juvia.." He said gently and pat her head. "You're my friend. I.. I just think about you as my friend." He said. Juvia looked down – her blue eyes turned red and tears wet her cheek – still silence, listened to that guy. "About Lucy," he continued and gave Lucy a heart attack when heard of it. "She's different, but I don't know it's _love_ or not.."

Lucy's brown eyes still looked at him, her mouth opened , and her heart beat so fast – until she felt it'll went off from her chest. Juvia looked at him also, and wiped her tears. "I see.." She gave him her smile even it so hard, "Thanks to be honest with me, Gray-sama.." she continued. Gray blushed and smiling at her, and continued their walk.

Lucy fell to the ground and her face turned red, really red until she felt how warm it is now. _Is it still in my dream? I'm so happy! But he don't know that he loves you or not, Lucy idiot! _Her eyes still blanked. _But.. What about Juvia..? I feel so guilty.. _She tried to stand up and went off from the park.

-o-

"THAT'S MINE!" A blonde girl screamed and ran after Loke, her classmate. "Yours? But I'm hungry, Lucy!" He said and smirked, stopped his step and turned round – looked at Lucy.

"We can eat it together, Loke! Give it to me. That's my lunch!" She said bravely and showed her hand to him. Loke smiled and gave it – then grabbed her hand. "Okay! We eat it together!" He said happy.

Then both of them went to canteen and sat together with Levy, Gajeel, and Erza. Firstly, Loke felt so annoyed when Gajeel around them, but after Lucy told about Levy and Gajeel, his attitude changed. "So, they're dating?" He whispered to Lucy. That blonde haired girl nodded and smiled. "Funny couple." He continued and ate his lunch.

Suddenly, when Lucy and friends ate their lunch, someone came and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come with me for a minute, I need talk only with you." That short blue haired girl said with her blue eyes. Lucy nodded and left her lunch – and her friends. They went to hall behind their canteen.

"What do you want to talk with me?" Her brown eyes looked at hers – bravely and _maybe_ knew what Juvia will talked about.

Juvia looked at her, "You're my rival. But maybe I'll never win from you." Lucy's mind really knew what she talked about, but she still asked to her, "What do you mean?"

"My love rival!" She replied – her eyes puffy. _Is she crying yesterday..?_ Lucy just calmed and listened that girl. "You'll know about what I said before. And.." She tried to smile, "I hope you don't dissapointed me." She went off and pat Lucy's shoulder. _Love rival.. She really in love with Gray until like this.._ She looked to the ground. _I know that, Juvia.. I know how your feeling now. But I loves him too.._ She sat on the ground – grabbed her head. _It's complicated! I want a friend, and now I have a rival of love? Great, Lucy._ Her mind full of Juvia and Gray – love and her new rival.

"What are you doing here?" A similar voice to Lucy came suddenly and stood behind her.

She stood up and turned around, "G – Gray..! Eum, I just looking for fresh air..?" She replied and looked away. Truly, he already there before she and Juvia went to that hall. He heard _everything_, he knew about Lucy and Juvia – but he still like didn't know anything. He smiled and pat her head. "It's okay, it's okay.." Lucy's blushing so hard and nodded. "Thank you, gray.. _This is my first time that I have a rival, I'm in love with someone like this.. and.. my destiny..?_ She remembered about Gray's silver necklace.

"May.. May I look your necklace..?" She asked doubtly. Gray nodded and showed his necklace up to her. _Same, same with that person who always in my dream.. Is he my destiny..? And what about 'will meet again'?_ Her mind full of questions. "What happened, Lucy?" Gray confused.

"This necklace.." Lucy didn't know what should she said about that necklace. "I got it from a girl long time ago." Gray said suddenly.

"A girl..? Long time ago..?" Lucy looked at his face – confused. Gray nodded and sat beside her - on the ground. "Lunch time still long. You want to hear my story?" He smiled and pat a place beside him – if Lucy wanted to sit there. Then she sat beside him.

"I met her at the park near your home." He started.

Lucy shocked. "My home? How do you know where my home is?"

He smirked and laughed. "Natsu. I asked him." He answered simply, and continued his story, "I don't know who she is. But she's crying alone.." He looked at Lucy's face. "She has a blonde hair like you." Lucy looked at him with her brown eyes. "Blonde hair..like me..?"

He nodded, "You.. don't remember about that? About me? About our promise..?"

_Promise? Long time ago? Me and Gray? But I meet him just some days ago – and I don't remember live in this town before.._ She confused so hard. "That girl, named Lucy Heartfilia. It's you, right?" He grabbed her arm. "I.. I don't remember about you before, Gray.. But.." She confused.

He sighed and continued his story. "You know, that blonde girl, She's crying because her mom was died and.. and her dad not really care about her." _How could.. his story and my life so match like this..? If that girl is me, why I can't remember..?_ Lucy grabbed her head and trembled. "What.." _What happened with me..? What's wrong with my remembrance..? Why is it.. gone from my memories..?_ Suddenly she felt so dark around her, weak, and lost her concious.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for read this chapter~!<em>

_What do you think? XD I hope you love it~_

_I'm sorry if it too short.. Review please~ ('w')_


	5. Confession

_Hello minnaa~ this is the last chapter of 'Destiny'_

_Maybe it's too short, but I hope you enjoy this chapter~_

_Review please and thanks before XD_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, why're you crying alone here..?" A boy came to the park and found a little girl cried alone.<em>

"_I miss my mom.. My dad don't care about me anymore.. I miss my mom but I can't find her.. I don't have anyone except my mom..!" A little blonde girl said. That black haired boy confused and sat beside her. "Where's your mom?" She shaked her head, "My dad said that she already go there.. He said she'll never come back..!" She said cried loudly and pointed the sky._

_That boy looked at her again and surprised. "Hey.." He smiled gently and stroked her hair. " I know, you feel so lonely, right? I know that.." She looked at him with her puffy eyes. "What do you mean..?" He smiled again and looked to the sky. "My parents also go there, with your mom." She stopped crying and sat closer to him – pat his head. "D – don't be sad.." She said gently even she cried again after did that._

_That boy smiled and grabbed her arm. "I won't sad anymore, I promise it to my parents." Her brown eyes looked at him and smiled. "You're strong.." He blushed and looked away. "I'll be here with you.. I'll never let you alone anymore. So, don't cry.." She looked at him pleased and wiped her tears. "Really..? Promise me..?" That black haired boy smirked, "I give you my words."_

_That blonde girl smiled. "Thank you. You're so kind.. I'm Lucy Heartfilia.." She gave her right hand to him. "I'm Gray Fullbuster." He smiled and stood up. "We'll meet again tomorrow if you want." He smiled and waved his hand to her. She smiled and waved back._

_Then she went home happily. But when she walked to her house, something happen.. "Little girl, watch out!" BRAAKK!_

Her brown eyes opened up along with crashed in her dream and looking around. "Where am I..?" She asked and looking for Gray. _Where is he..?_ "Lucy? Are you awake?" That black haired guy came and brought some medicine in his hand. "You're in infirmary. How are you now?" Then her friends – Levy, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, even Juvia also came to that room – looking for Lucy.

"Guys.. Why are you here..?" She asked confused. "You make us worry, idiot!" Levy said angry and hugged that blonde girl. "What happened to you? Are you sick?" Juvia asked suddenly – but not looking at her clearly. Lucy smiled and shaked her head, "I'm fine.. Just tired.."

Natsu smirked and pat her arm. "Really? That's relief, isn't it, Gray?" That black haired guy just smiled and looked away. His act like that made Lucy's chest hurt. Juvia saw a weird situation between them and sighed. "You're my rival, remember? Don't make me laugh and disappointed, Lucy!" She said and walked out of infirmary – followed by everyone except Gray.

She Looked at him grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry.." Gray looked at her brown eyes, "About what?"

"Everything..!" She said loudly and still grabbed his hand. "My memories.. was gone when I got car accident – after we met in that park.." Her eyes started wet and turned red. "I lost it because of shocked by that accident.. But now I remember it, Gray.. I remember our promise! " She grabbed his hand tightly. "What do you mean about accident?" He sat beside her. Then she looked down, telling her remembrance about him.

He surprised and didn't know what should he say. "I'm sorry.. I – I really don't know how could it happened.." She said again. _Because of that, she didn't notice me when our second met? So.. It's not because she didn't want to remember me, right..?_ He just smiled and scratched his head.

"W – why..?" Lucy asked to him. "All.. No, When we met again many days ago, you don't remember me.. it's not because you want – but because of accident, right..?" He asked random. She confused and nodded, "Of course! You're so.. so precious to me.." She blushed. Gray smiled and laughed a little then stroked her hair.

"You.. come to the park that day?" She asked, still looked down. "Yes, I promise you, right?" He just sat and looked at her. "I'm sorry, you come because of me, but I don't come that day.. I'm sorry for leaving you without notice you.. I'm so-.." Her voice trembled and suddenly stopped when Gray hugged her. "It's okay.. Because now you're here, Lucy.." He smiled and that blonde girl nodded.

-o-

Bell was rang. School was finished and time to went home. Lucy kept her book and took it to her bag. "Lu-chan!" A short girl with orange bandage on her head came to Lucy and smirked. "Hmm, you don't tell me about your relationship with Gray..!" She smiled evily. That blonde girl blushed. Even Erza joined Levy when heard about 'relationship'.

"A – ah.. Eum.. Yeah, I – I don't know.." She nervous and tried to smiled.

"Ohh..? Really~?" Levy came closer to her with evil smile. Erza stayed cool but really wondering about Lucy and Gray's relationship. "Just tell us, Lucy!" She said impatiently.

"I – I love him.. But, he-.." She stopped. _Hey.. Gray never confess his feelings to me.. I love him, but how about him..? I remember that he said that he felt different about me.. But, but he kiss me..._ Her mind went far away.

"Lu-chan?" Levy waved her hand in front of Lucy's face. "Ah, eh, yeah..?" She surprised and smiled. "Everything's okay?" She asked again.

Lucy just nodded and smiled. "I don't know about our relationship, really.." She said and still smiled – with confused. Erza looked at her seriously. "I'll meet him," She said suddenly and walked out of class. "E – Erza? No! Don't do that! It's fine.. really.." She said loudly. Erza heard her, but still walked. Levy worried and pulled Lucy's hand – asked her to went home. That blonde girl just nodded.

That long red haired girl walked to student council room and walked in suddenly. Gray and Natsu were there – still worked. "You're Erza Scarlet, right?" Natsu asked confused. She didn't answer and looked at Gray. "You! If you hurt my friend's feelings, you'll get my punch!" She said loudly and pointed him with her hand. Natsu and Gray shocked and looked each other. "Don't think because you're a man, you can do what do you like without notice girl's feelings!" She said again and walked out of student council room. Gray just looked down and sweated. _What does she mean by that..? I hurt her friend's feelings..? She's Lucy's friend, right..? _He was really confused and Natsu still shocked.

Erza smiled proudly and grabbed her bag. "I hope he understand what I mean." She said and walked home. "Who, and what do you mean?" Suddenly someone replied her words – and his voice made Erza surprised. "J – Jellal..!"

A blue haired guy smirked and walked closer to her. "Hi, Erza. Wanna go home together?" He aksed and pat her head. She blushed and smiled - first time Erza's blushing and smiled gently like that. "Okay, let's go home." She said and smirked to him.

"So.." Jellal wondered and walked closer to that long red haired girl, "Who is he?" He asked. Erza looked at him, "He? I don't get it." She replied simply. Jellal scratched his head and grabbed her hand. "You hope someone understand and get what you mean, right?" He said loudly. Erza surprised, and pulled her hand. "You don't know the problem, right? Don't angry at me!" She said.

"Keh, I don't angry." He answered and looked away. "I'm jealous." His words made Erza stopped her walk and blushed so hard. "What do you mean?" She tried hide her red face.

That blue haird guy looked at her, "You didn't notice it before..?" He asked seriously and looked at her face. "I love you since we meet firstly, at school party!" Erza heard it and blushing so hard. "You.. Don't joke using 'love' word!" She replied and stayed calm. He grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek. "I'm serious." Erza's eyes looked at him surprised and her face turned red and warm. "M-me.." Jellal moved his face closer to hers. "Me -.. too.." She said with little voice.

He smiled – already heard that but act like he didn't hear that. "What..? You, what..?" He asked. "Me too..! I – I love you.." Her face really red, she couln't stay cool again but Jellal really love her face and her act when became like that. "I get it, my dear!" He grabbed her arm and walked again. "You tricked me!" She said loudly. He looked at her and smiled, "I said before that I'm serious, Erza.." That long red haired girl blushed and tried hide her red face. "O-okay, I get it.." She said slowly. _I'm so happy.. I must tell Lucy and Levy tomorrow._

-o-

"Hmm, so that cheers girl has a crush with that pervert guy?" A piercing guy laughed so loud and sat beside a little blue haired girl. "Hihi, that's right. I think They'll be nice couple!" She said and smirked. "But why you called Lucy 'cheers girl'?" She asked and looked at him.

He pat her head, "Because she's like cheerleader – always cheering her friends and support them." Then he smirked – success made Levy's face blushing. "So.. I see, you look at her like that.." She pouted. Gajeel – that piercing guy looked at her and confused, "What? That's stupid."

Levy still pouted – and that's made Gajeel giggled. He grabbed her head, "So.. you're jealous?" He smirked naughty. That little girl blushed so hard, "What? No! You get it wrong, idiot!" She said. Gajeel still smirked and pat her head. "I just interest at wormbook." He said suddenly – and it made Levy's face turned red.

"AAH, what should I do?" Lucy scratched her head and sat on her bed. _Erza already told Gray, right? How could I face him tomorrow? That's so embarassing! And.. How about Juvia..?_ "Aah – that's complicated!" She screamed suddenly. She looked at her room and sighed. _I really happy he said I different, but I even he don't know it love or not..!_ "Stupid Lucy.." She said to herself.

When she talked alone, someone knocked at her house. "Wait a minute!" She said loudly and walked to the door, and opened it. "Yo!" Someone with black haired said and smiled a little. "Oh, Gray. Hello. What is it?" She said nervously. That guy scratched his head, "I need to talk with you. Do you have free time?" She nodded and that black haired guy walked to her house in. "Have a seat. I'll make a cup of coffee." She smiled and went to kitchen.

_Okay, calm down, Gray. I already think of this situation. I'll give her my confession! That's what Erza try to say, right? _He looked at Lucy's room and smiled. "Cute room." He said. "What?" That blonde girl came suddenly and brought a cup of coffee. "No! Nothing." He said nervously. She smiled and gave his coffee. "Thanks." He said and smiled. She just nodded and sat beside him. "So.. why're you here?" She asked straightly.

Gray coughed and looked at her. "Okay, I want to tell you about something." He said and grabbed her hand. That blonde girl confused and blushed when he grabbed her hand. "What is it?" She asked. "Lucy." His face moved closer to her, "I love you." Lucy's face blushed so hard and turned red like tomato. "What..?" She asked – didn't believe what she heard before. "I love you, Lucy." Gray said and kissed her forehead. Lucy so surprised and hugged him happily. "Me too..! I love you Gray.. I – I never thought about your feelings to me.." She said.

That black haired guy smiled, "Me too. Someone angry to me and make me know about my true feelings. You know, I think you as my sister before." He laughed and stroked her hair. "Your sister..?" She confused. He just smirked and kissed her lips gently. "Before I know my true feelings, idiot." He said and hugged her again. _My dream... comes true..! My fisrt love now become my boyfriend.. And about that destiny.. I'm happy when I dream of my destiny.._ She giggled and laughed by herself – made her cool boyfriend confused.

* * *

><p><em>Hey minnaa~<em>

_So what's your opinion about this one?_

_Review please and thank yoouuu~~~_


End file.
